onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarimoSwordsman/The Next Straw Hat after Chap 701?
SPOILER ALERT IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE OP MANGA Okay, so like most other OP fanatics, I cannot wait until the next Straw Hat member is revealed and I think it will be on this Dressora arc or in the Wano arc, which may not be the arc after this one because Zou has been tossed around a lot in the past few chapters, and from what i have read from other blogs, people think that the plan is not going to go smoothly, something will happen, and having to go to Zou will be involved, I even read one person say that they think law will be kidnapped by Kaido, which i don't think will happen, but Oda is unpredictable AF, BUT i really hope Wano is next because it just seems like it is going to be so sick and stuff, but i'm sure anything Oda decides to be next will be equally as sick, if not better. Anyways, its been a long time since a new Straw Hat and according to luffy, he wants ' "at least 10" '''members in' '''his crew. So, we know we can expect one more, maybe more. Who thinks it is going to be this blind swordsman, he appears to be powerfu? He is probably wise? probably knows alot? He probably has had enough adventures for one life time if you ask me, so i don't think he is going to join. To me, I feel like his role in this up and coming arc is going to be like Rayleigh, he will help out, maybe he will provide some intel, but I don't think he will join. Maybe Kinemon or Momonosuke? Kinemon is pretty strong, he still has a lot of years ahead of him, but I dont think he will join either. In my mind, him and momonosuke are the near equivalent of princess vivi, princess shirahoshi, the prince's, and others who are could potential recruits, but have other duties to attend to, in this case, Kinemon needs to raise momonosuke. In the last arc, I was kinda hoping that Monet might have joined, assuming there were the right circumstances and events unfolded in the right manner for someone to be truely a Straw Hat, because she would have been a decent addition, logia, girl, smart, but in the end I'm glad it wasn;t her because she wasn't THAT strong, and she was boring and not interesting, but maybe a logia will eventually join, maybe somebody will eat the Mera Mera no Mi and become a straw hat, I really have no idea. It could be this Kanjuro character, because i really wouldn't mind another super strong samurai. I don't think it is going to be Aokiji/Kuzan. Maybe it will be some random person they come across during this arc, maybe it will be a Donquixote pirate who wants to go rogue. I think the next member will be very strong, but not as strong as luffy, obviously. Maybe there wont be an addition, untill jimbei? But Jimbei might not join, what do u guys think? And if you could marry robin would u? everyone knows if u married nami, ud be whipped for lyfe, lol Category:Blog posts